Yuuki Kimihara
Character Outline Yuuki Kimihara (君原 優希 Kimihara Yuuki) is, like Homura, another of Gentle’s childhood friends and is a member of her team, the Full Moon Jokers. He loves smiling all the time. He has an unknown tragic past and shares this with his once-hated teammate Shuichi Mitsune. When he learns from Gentle that Naoto’s past was similar to his, he begins to fall in love with her. But because of who and what he is he decides not to love her, but lets her know he will love her always every now and then. Yuuki is a Mage, Yuuki can jump, run, and hurt his opponents at an inhuman pace and can wield high-class ice magic. Sometime during his childhood, Yuuki became a vampire, and has a vampire's speed and strength. But he also has their thirst for blood. The Sakura Family attendants commonly call Yuuki "Lord" (殿 Tono). His symbol is the Snowflake. Character History Before the Storyline Yuuki is the crown prince of the Sakura Family, the most powerful, oldest, and prestige family in Neo Terra. His parents, Fujitaka and Juliet Sakura, were the King and Queen. When the people in a coup de tat came to their castle with the intention of kidnapping Gentle, Yuuki claimed he himself was Gentle in order to let his sister escape. While in captivity, Yuuki was sent to the Chromis Facility, a lab researching the werewolf gene. Constantly experimented on, Yuuki became one of the strongest, and few, successful experiments in the lab. When he turned 13, the scientists realized that they had kidnapped the wrong person and tried to kill Yuuki in order to keep ther lab a secret. However, on the day Yuuki was to be executed, the lab was under seige by an unknown assailant, who killed all the scientists and freed all the prisoners. Yuuki was the only one who got a good look at the assailant's face. Thanks to the assailent, Yuuki was able to escape, where he was reunited with his sister Gentle. Later, Gentle introduced Yuuki to Homura Kouji, a young boy Gentle met in Moscow. And from Homura, Yuuki met the woman who freed him from the experiment lab when he was 13- his first love Naoto Yukihara. When he began learning of her past, Yuuki fell in love with her even more. When Yuuki confessed to Naoto, she immediately rejected him. At the time, Naoto said it was because he “wasn’t good enough for her.” Yuuki, heart-broken, cries to his sister, and she bore a grudge against her. When things setteld down, Yuuki tells Naoto that even though she won't reciprocate his feelings, he will always love her and look out for her. And if anyone should do anything to make her sad or unhappy, he would show no mercy. In the Manga A few months later, Yuuki was asked by Chairman to go into hiding by disguising as a student at one of the schools the Sakura Family owns: Infinity Academy Private Boarding School. Yuuki agreed and the Chairman asked that he be a part of the Full Moon Jokers, a group made to protect Gentle from enemies. He is protected by Homura, and is reunited with his old friend Haven. Personality Yuuki has a very kind personality. He cares for all living things and holds dear to everyone he considers a friend or ally. He is a little emotionally weaker than his sister, and cries in public. And when it is necessary, if someone were to hurt them, Yuuki would turn into an angry, avenging, and merciless killer who would not hold back on punishments, even if it meant killing them. Homura comments that it is the Lakeford-Sakura Family’s infamous “Devil Avenging Trait.” Appearance Yuuki is, like his twin sister Gentle, is seen as a bubbly, kind, and care-free young boy. Yuuki has the same amber-colored hair Gentle has when he was younger, but with blue eyes. People comment how he looks so much like his father, Fujitaka Lakeford back then. When he was younger, his light brown hair and blue eyes are a uncommon and rare trait of the Lakeford Family as the bloodline is often brown hair and brown eyes. After his kidnapping, he dyes his hair blond with various blue streaks but keeps his eyes the original crystal blue color. Relationships Gentle Sakura Gentle is later revealed to be Yuuki’s twin sister, making Yuuki the Prince of the Lakeford-Sakura Family. He kept the fact that he was Gentle’s brother a secret until the time was right. He deeply loves his sister because she is the only one of his family members Yuuki has. He is willing to do anything for her to make her happy and keep her safe, even if it meant sacrificing his life to do so. Haven Haven is Yuuki's old friend. They were originally cellmates in Chromis Labs, along with Kirei. After escaping, they were able to stay friends for a while, but got seperated when Haven was adopted. They are reunited when Haven is attending Infinity Academy. Naoto Yukihara Naoto is Yuuki’s first love. She is introduces to him by Gentle and Homura. He learns of Naoto’s horrible past and falls in love with her, dedicating himself to protecting her from those who want her dead. But because of the situation and pressure Naoto was under, she acted cold and said Yuuki wasn’t good enough for him. But Yuuki knew that only loving her would bring her more pain. When Yuuki tells Naoto he would give up on her, he added that he will always love her. Homura Kouji Homura is Yuuki's bodyguard. Yuuki tends to rely on Homura when things get a little too tough for him- most of the time being with homework or tests. He sees Homura as a good friend and relies on him when it comes to strength. He is also a rival for Naoto's affections. Weapons & Abilities Guardian Chain Yuuki has a very special talent as manipulating chains. One line of chain is pure-white spear-chain called “Guardian Chain.” With it, Yuuki can make it shrink, bend, and attack and even defend when he orders it to do so. It has a small, faint blue snow-like flame at the tip of the spear. Snow Spells Yuuki, being a mage, has the ability to create spells that can manipulate the elements. His specialty elemental magic is Ice and Snow, making him a Snow Mage. He can create ice out of thin air as well as from sources of water and freeze it. With it, Yuuki is able to use snow and ice as either a weapon or for protection. Vampire Powers Yuuki, sometime during his childhood, became a vampire. As a result, he has their abilities; inhuman speed, physical strength, and their insatiable thirst for blood. Yuuki, along with Mikage, satiates his thirst with animal blood. Hiraiki Sword Yuuki’s sword, the twin to Gentle’s Reaper. It is a powerful sword, with a light-blue hilt and a white blade. Its power is the opposite of the Kohane; with one swift swing, Hiraiki can destroy anything evil in its path. And if Yuuki desires it, he orders the Hiraiki to kill anything in its path. It is a dangerous sword, and Yuuki tries to avoid using it when he can. It is also capable of draining enegry of a living creatures lifeforce like a leech until their lives are completely drained to the death. Unlike Reaper, Hiraiki has a mind of its own and like a vampire, it will hunger for energy of a person mainly Dhampyrs Trivia *One of the characters in Yuuki's name literally translates to "courage." This being a play-on on his twin sister's name "gentle" *Yuuki can be considered an antagonist by a few people but he seems loyal to his sister, Gentle Sakura *When he was still kidnapped, he was trained brutally to never feels any type of emotions at all as his kidnappers wished to create a indestructible killing machine out of him. However when he had escaped his prison and found his sister again, *Yuuki is so protective of his twin sister that to the point where would go as far to kill his comrades just to protect her from. Hence why he is considered one of the most dangerous ally/enemy in his team Gallery Yuuki copy.jpg Yuuki 2 copy.jpg